


Purity

by Missy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has done everything possible to move her, but Persephone is as remote as Olympus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle, prompt: glow, atonement, change, cursed

He brought her clover, and the brightest of apples. He brought her pears and wheels of cheese, and the most tender of meats. But the girl was impassive to his overtures; she only picked at the food he brought.

He bought her the finest of silks to brighten their dark kingdom; the softest of rugs to warm her feet and the warmest of blankets to keep her from catching a chill. But she preferred to walk bound in the silks her mother had bought her the summer before. 

 

He gave her his respect, his love, his attention.

But Persephone would never love him in return. Not the way he needed her to – not in a way that would illuminate the centuries that loomed ahead of them with the promise of endless rejection, endless reprove.

He made love to her with every skill he had learned from watching the other Gods at play; the impassioned gestures of Apollo, the intoxicating friendliness of Bacchius; the rough seductions of Zeus . He plied her with his tongue and fingers; he probed her every crevice. He applied his lips to the nether places that he doubted she could name, or knew about before he took her. And her body rippled and spasmed in response to his. 

She turned her head toward the wall and closed her eyes as he tried to kiss her cheek, the tears that stained her jaw and cheekbones. There was a golden beauty, a glow, to her that brightened the entire world, and that he was cursed never to be able to take it into the sterility of his heart.

The cool wind kissed his skin, the chill burrowing into his skin. He fucked his cock madly into the heat of her – she was hot, burning hot, between her legs but the rest of Persephone was a specter, a cube of ice, and he would never have sun enough to melt her pose.

He had stolen her. And in doing so, he doomed himself to a lifetime of paying a price that would never be stricken from the record.


End file.
